1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a card edge connector, more particularly to a card edge connector having an improved ejector.
2. Description of Related Art
Card edge connectors are employed widely in computers to receive a memory module, graphic card, network interface et al. The card edge connector usually includes an elongated insulative housing defining a central slot for receiving the memory module, a plurality of contacts retained in the housing and projecting into the central slot for electrically mating with the memory module, and a pair of ejectors rotatablely attached to two longitudinal ends of the insulative housing for ejecting and latching with the memory module.
The ejectors usually have ejecting portions extending inwardly along a longitudinal direction for ejecting the memory module out of the central slot, locking portions extending inwardly along the longitudinal direction for latching with the memory module, and lever portions extending outwardly along the longitudinal direction and opposed to the locking portion for being operated by hands conveniently. However, the lever portions extend outwardly from the corresponding ejectors along the longitudinal direction, a total length of the card edge connector will be increased, and a space in the longitudinal direction the card edge connector occupied will be increased.
Hence, an improvement over the prior art is required to overcome the disadvantages thereof.